


Smoking pages

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: If you have time maybe one about dark swanqueen and how one of them has went off the deep end and is in a rage over someone saying/doing towards the other and it's up to the other to either encourage or bring them down.  Asked by anon via tumblr





	Smoking pages

“I think you’re exaggerating.” The disembodied voice came out from one of the darkest corners of the now empty throne room The Queen had been walking around, eyes set on the map she had asked to be brought from its usual spot next to her own headquarters. Turning towards the voice, the regal woman huffed as she extinguished the fireball she had created mere seconds before, the reflection of the flames lapping on the jewels she wore around her neck seeming to disappear slightly slower than the actual fire.

“Exaggerating?” She asked, arching a brow. “They didn’t respect you.”

The Dark One became visible, arms crossed as she languidly leaned on the wall, the dark clothing she wore making the sharp edges that seem to conform her stand out more while she shrugged.

“They didn’t want to pay, I will make them do it. You know it.”

The Queen snarled as she looked down at the map in where a circle stood in the middle of the map, still smoking, of the land that had been owned by one of the many nobles that seemed to be on their newly captured land.  _Have been_  being the key word.

“I don’t tolerate such disrespect.” She replied, face somber, eyes gleaming full of purple and black. The nobleman had sworn to not answer to the other woman’s deal, saying that he didn’t intend to pay with the signature that would put his land on The Queen’s hands. Not having that land was a nuisance, one that could be quickly resolved with a well-directed spell. The daring words and insult, however, was another type of problem.

The Dark One sighed and closed her eyes, reappearing quickly next to the Queen’s side in a small smoke cloud that dissolved around the two of them just as she circled the royal woman’s waist.

“I know.” She whispered on the brunette’s ear, nibbling at the long black-jeweled earring she wore. “But we don’t need to burn them alive. I will take care of it and you will have your land by tomorrow morning.”

The Queen let herself fall on the other woman’s embrace, breathing the scent of magic that come out of the white-haired woman.

“You should make him beg.” She muttered darkly, her fingers twitching as a small fireball circled her index finger, a flame that was quickly put down by the Dark One’s own fingers interlacing with hers.

“I promise I will.” The Dark One replied, a toothy grin casting shadows over her cheeks before she kissed her way down the Queen’s neck. “How about we discuss ideas of what I can do to him so he does?”

The Queen turned into the loose embrace, raising her arms and holding the white-haired woman’s face between her hands as she eyed her wickedly.

“I have a few of those…”


End file.
